Mille et une étoiles
by Vanille fraise
Summary: "Il ne faut jamais dire que l'espoir est mort, ça ne meurt pas, l'espoir" dit-on. On dit aussi "Le mort va compter les étoiles et il reviendra quand il les aura toutes comptées". Elle ne laissera pas faire, elle recommencera mille et une fois si il faut.
1. Chapter 1

Oyé ! Une bonne et heureuse année à ceux qui passeront par ici !

Me voici avec un nouvel OS, que j'ai transformé en Two Shot quand j'ai remarqué sa longueur !

C'est toujours à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling (sauf quelques persos, Hallelujah !).

Et c'est _toujours_ HP/DM ^_^

J'ai envie de mettre un petit M pour le rating, mais pas pour ce chapitre.

Autres blablas : Ce TS est un résultat de la récente période un peu morose que j'ai passé, sorry...J'ai écris en écoutant notamment Black Beauty "Main Theme" et Ludovico Einaudi "Divenire". Il n'est pas corrigé, d'avance je suis désolée pour les fautes (en priant pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop nombreuses). La suite sera en ligne rapidement. Sur ce, je me tais.

Bonne lecture.

V-F

* * *

><p>-Papa ?<p>

-hm ?

-Est-ce que tu penses que, parmi toutes ces étoiles, certaines contiennent de la vie ?

Drago fronça les sourcils. A vrai dire, il ne s'était encore jamais posé la question. Encore une fois, il s'étonna de la curiosité enfantine. Il leva à son tour les yeux vers le ciel.

-Probablement, murmura-t-il, c'est même tout à fait certain, imagine un peu les milliers de planètes qui se trouvent dans l'univers. Je doute fort qu'on ne trouve pas d'êtres vivants sur plusieurs d'entres elles.

Mahé approuva, satisfaite de la réponse. Cependant, Drago pouvait voir que son visage demeurait tendu. Signe que d'autres questions -existentielles- se profilaient dans son esprit.

-Et, continua-t-elle d'une petite voix, crois-tu que les…morts peuvent nous voir d'où ils sont ?

Elle se colla un peu plus à son père, frissonnante. Un petit vent venait de se lever dans la nuit inquiétante du parc. Après quelques secondes seulement, elle se sentit à nouveau sereine contre l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement à la question.

-Je…oui, cela ne fait aucun doute.

-Crois-tu que…

Drago se leva précipitamment sur ses coudes, l'herbe humide commençait -de toute manière- à lui tremper les cheveux.

-Mahé, coupa-t-il d'un ton brusque, il n'est _pas _mort.

Elle leva sur lui un regard attristé, en le tirant par la manche pour qu'il se rallonge. Drago prit sa fille dans ses bras, avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front.

-Je t'en prie, souffla-t-il douloureusement, il ne faut jamais cesser d'y croire.

-Je…je ne peux plus, bégaya t-elle en s'asseyant, j'ai peur.

Drago abaissa très fermement les paupières, tentant de garder un minimum de contenance.

-Moi aussi, mais il ne faut pas qu'on abandonne, tu comprends ?

Il attrapa les épaules fluettes de sa fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Une larme perlait sur sa joue rougit. Drago ressentit une pointe dans le cœur quand il remarqua son regard vert, à l'accoutumé si pétillant, se voiler de plus en plus.

-Cela fait trop longtemps…

-Non, princesse, s'il te plait…

-Mais papa, s'énerva-t-elle un peu, quel espoir peut-on avoir au bout de quatre ans ?

Drago l'attira soudainement à lui pour la laisser déverser dans son cou toutes les larmes qu'elles retenaient depuis plusieurs mois.

Il caressa ses cheveux châtains pendant quelques minutes et l'entraîna de nouveau sur l'herbe.

Une fois allongée, Mahé ne lâcha pas l'étreinte rassurante.

-Tu sais, dit Drago en pointant un doigt dans le ciel, je suis sûr que si tu fais un vœux, si tu demandes à l'une de ces étoiles de nous le ramener, il s'exaucera.

La brune arbora un petit sourire et acquiesça avant de tomber de fatigue.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago priait tous les Saints pour que le ciel l'entende.

OoO

Le lendemain, Mahé se réveilla dans la chaleur douillette de son lit. Elle frotta ses yeux douloureux, asséchés par la quantité de larmes qu'elle se rappelait avoir versé la veille. Elle se leva alors avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et dévala les escaliers, parfaitement consciente que son père était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas depuis quand celui-ci avait dormi correctement.

-Papa ! Cria-t-elle une fois dans le salon.

Avec un petit sursaut, Drago leva brusquement la tête de son journal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Tu m'as fichu les jetons.

Mahé eut un petit rire avant d'embrasser jovialement son père sur la joue.

-Papa, commença-t-elle, je veux le voir.

Drago écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser échapper un soupir que Mahé qualifia de mauvais signe.

-S'il te plait, j'en ai besoin, je veux le voir.

-Crois-moi, tu n'en as pas besoin Mahé, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, moi-même j'ai du mal et…

-Mais, protesta la jeune fille, tu vas le voir tous les jours ! Je _veux_ venir avec toi.

-Je vais le voir dans la douleur, je le vis très mal, je ne veux pas que tu sois traumatisée par ça…

-Je sais que Pa' est dans un lit, immobile, je le sais ! Prends ça comme un cadeau de Noël ! Je ne veux rien d'autres ! Hurla t-elle en croisant les bras.

Drago envoya son journal dans le feu et vint se tenir devant sa fille.

-Un cadeau ? Dit l'homme avec un léger sarcasme dans la voix, voir Harry sans vie dans sa chambre blanche pour Noël ?

-J'en ai besoin…répéta-t-elle les yeux humides.

-Non, répondit simplement Drago en baissant la tête.

Et quand il tendit un bras devant lui, dans l'espoir de réconforter sa progéniture, celle-ci avait déjà disparu.

OoO

Quand Hermione arriva dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, elle découvrit Drago assit sur un des sièges, la tête enfoui dans les mains.

Elle se racla timidement la gorge.

Aucune réaction.

-Drago ? Tenta la brune, est-ce que…Est-ce que ça va ?

-Hmm…

Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, approchant sa fine main près de son dos, puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Le Serpentard et elle n'avaient jamais été en très bons termes. Mais malgré tout, depuis l'_accident_, il s'étaient légèrement rapprochés. Elle pensa avec un sourire triste que Harry aimerait voir ça. Lui qui s'était tant battu pour avoir un repas civilisé tous ensemble. Elle renifla.

Ce qui eu pour effet de remuer un peu Drago qui retira ses mains pour poser ses yeux rouges sur Hermione. Il paraissait si fatigué. La brune n'hésita plus, elle lança son bras par-dessus ses épaules et essuya les larmes avec un mouchoir qu'elle venait d'invoquer.

-Mahé veut absolument voir Harry, murmura Drago en tremblant.

Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur, elle avait tant redouté ce moment.

-J'avais pensé…qu'en grandissant, c'est effectivement ce qui se passerait si…enfin si Harry n'était toujours pas de retour parmi nous, dit doucement la brune.

-Moi je ne me suis pas méfié, j'étais tellement abasourdi que j'ai même été…désagréable avec elle.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas été injuste, il n'y a pas plus gentil et doux que toi depuis que Mahé est arrivée, elle a de la chance de t'avoir.

-Elle me boude depuis cette scène, avoua Drago comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Veux-tu que je lui parle ? Je connais bien le caractère qu'elle possède, dit t-elle amusée.

Drago sembla hésité un instant, puis sourit légèrement. Il savait que sa fille idolâtrait Hermione. Celle-ci prit cela comme un oui et, d'un signe de tête, montra le Médicomage Evans qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Mr Malefoy ? C'est terminé, vous pouvez aller le voir.

Drago remercia l'homme en blouse blanche et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et transplana vers la nounou attitrée de Mahé, Molly Weasley.

OoO

Harry était beau. Si son visage serein ne cachait pas un manque de vie pesant pour tout le monde, on aurait pu penser qu'il dormait paisiblement. Comme d'habitude, Drago le décala doucement pour s'asseoir près de sa hanche sur le matelas. Il avait encore reçu tout un tas d'analyses, et une toilette quotidienne, il sentait le printemps. Harry aimait ce savon. Drago prenait un soin particulier à ce qu'on ne lui change pas.

-Harry, chuchota-t-il, Harry, reviens nous…

Il le lui demandait, à chaque fois, mais rien n'y faisait, ce satané Gryffondor gardait les yeux clos.

-Je n'y arrive pas Harry…

Drago cligna des yeux en regardant le plafond, il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas encore.

-Tu nous manques, ne nous laisse pas…

L'ancien Serpentard prit la main froide de Harry dans la sienne. Il la caressa doucement.

-Tu sais, Mahé veut te voir… et…moi je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit comme ça. Je ne sais plus, Harry, je veux qu'elle garde une belle image de toi, je veux dire, en train de rire, en train de raconter des blagues foireuses. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

Il marqua une pause.

-Tu te souviens ? C'était dans le parc, on était avec Ron et Hermione. Mahé n'avait que six ans, et elle se demandait pourquoi sa « tata Mione » avait le ventre si rond. Alors tu t'es assis devant elle, tu m'as jeté un regard complice, et tu as dit très solennellement : « C'est parce qu'Hermione a mangé trop de chocolats, voilà pourquoi tu ne devrais plus autant en manger, sinon tu lui ressembleras ». Hermione avait poussé un cri indigné et Mahé était parti dans sa chambre pour récupérer tout le chocolat qu'elle avait caché dans son armoire pour le jeter par sa fenêtre. On avait bien ri mais tu avais fini par retrouver ta fille choquée et lui expliquer tout simplement que Hermione attendait un petit bébé, un futur copain pour elle…

Drago essuya ses yeux d'une main rageuse.

-Puis plus tard dans la soirée, quand Mahé dormait déjà, tu t'es écroulé, tout comme le monde autour de moi…

Il se leva et s'effondra sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Son visage retrouva ses mains moites et il sanglota doucement. Après un moment, il leva son regard près de la fenêtre, puis vers Harry. Il secoua vivement la tête et retourna près du brun. Il effleura son doux visage mate, passa l'index sur son front, le long de son nez, puis atteint sa bouche parfaite. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, puis recommença plusieurs fois, humidifiant sa bouche devenue trop sèche.

-C'est bientôt Noël, dit-il en se relevant, le quatrième sans toi. Mahé veut vraiment te voir, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle ne voulait que ça comme cadeau. Hermione va lui parler, peut-être que elle, elle l'écoutera. Moi elle ne veut pas m'écouter Harry, elle dit que je te vois tous les jours…Mais elle ne se rend pas compte, à quel point c'est dur. Serais-tu d'accord toi, hein ? Je suis sûr que non…Oh, reviens je t'en supplie…

A ce moment là, on toqua à la porte. Drago força son esprit à se remettre en place.

-Oui ? Héla t-il.

Le Médicomage entra dans la chambre, l'air grave.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son patient endormi et ouvrit le carnet qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Mr Malefoy, puis-je vous parler ? Dans mon bureau.

Drago acquiesça et serra la main de Harry avant de la lâcher difficilement.

Le Médicomage les conduisit dans la pièce à deux portes de là. Il proposa poliment à Drago de s'asseoir et se racla la gorge.

-Mr Malefoy, j'ai bien peur de vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, et j'en suis sincèrement navré.

Le cœur du Serpentard tambourina dans sa poitrine. Il réunit fortement ses mains ensemble, faisant apparaître ses jointures sur sa peau déjà blanche.

-Moi-même j'en suis profondément touché, je tiens beaucoup à mon patient…Mais il semblerait que celui-ci ne réponde plus à aucun traitement. A cause de cela, son état s'aggrave. Son corps n'accepte plus rien, il ne veut plus être nourri. Il va s'affaiblir…

Drago respira difficilement. Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait bien un moyen.

-Pourquoi ? Parvint-il seulement à dire.

-On ne sait pas, il rejette tout, Mr Potter veut peut-être tout simplement partir.

Drago se leva d'un bond, il manqua de faire tomber sa chaise et le bureau qu'il tenait maintenant fermement.

-Non ! Hurla-t-il. Non ! Il ne veut pas partir ! Il…non…

Il manquait d'oxygène, son souffle avait de plus en plus de mal à revenir dans ses poumons.

-Mr Malefoy, dit le Médicomage sinistrement, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que cela faisait d'entendre la souffrance de son compagnon chaque jour ? Il entend très bien ce que vous dîtes.

Drago se rassît, plus blanc que jamais.

-Je…

-Ça doit être aussi dur à vivre pour lui, Mr Malefoy, cela fait maintenant quatre ans que vous venez tous les jours, que vous lui montrez votre souffrance, que vous exprimez la souffrance de votre entourage, et tous ses amis font de même. Que feriez-vous à sa place ? Si vous sentiez qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire.

-NON ! Je ne le laisserais pas faire ! Ce satané…Non ! Je reconnais mon erreur, je…je le comprends. Il faut qu'il se batte !

-Je pense qu'il a essayé.

-Pas assez !

Drago refusait d'admettre que Harry ne faisait plus rien pour s'en sortir, ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas la réaction de son putain de statut de Gryffondor !

Il devait réagir autrement…Merlin, c'était sa faute. Il ne l'avait pas assez encouragé. Il s'en voulait tellement, comment avait-il pu. Il grogna pour lui-même et planta ses yeux dans le professionnel en face de lui.

-Je ne l'abandonnerais pas, si il faut je viendrais…je viendrais moins le voir, et quand ce sera le cas, je ne serais pas aussi dépité que je le suis à chaque fois.

-Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance Mr Malefoy. Nous continuerons à faire notre possible.

Sur ce, Drago claqua la porte derrière lui et courut vers la chambre n°6.

-C'est moi, dit-il en entrant, d'un ton qui paraissait presque joyeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Harry, il faut que tu te battes, je sais que tu peux le faire, tu n'as jamais rien abandonné ! Bon sang ! Tu t'es toujours acharné, tu as toujours tout réussi… Même à me donner la plus belle des petites filles… Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut laisser tomber, Monsieur Potter.

Et Drago envoya un regard menaçant à l'homme de sa vie.

OoO

Mahé sauta dans les bras d'Hermione quand elle passa la porte du terrier. Elle répondit chaleureusement à son étreinte.

-Salut ma puce, dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce, tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! Mais Molly est trop maternelle, je vais finir par prendre du poids !

Hermione sourit devant l'importance que portait Mahé à son apparence physique. Il ne fallait pas chercher d'où ça venait.

-Tu es la plus belle, dit Hermione sincèrement.

-Pour le moment, répondit Mahé en levant le menton, mais si…

-Hermione ! Salua Molly depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Bonjour Molly ! Je suis contente de vous voir !

-Également ma jolie, veux-tu quelque chose à manger ?

Mahé se tapa le front en marmonnant un « et ça recommence » qui amusa beaucoup Hermione.

-Je vous remercie, Molly, je n'ai pas très faim, je voudrais avoir une petite discussion avec ma nièce préférée.

-Tu n'en as qu'une ! Se plaignit Mahé.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse, lança gentiment Molly en retournant dans son jardin.

-Viens t'asseoir, proposa Hermione en montrant le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Mahé s'exécuta et fronça les sourcils devant la brune devenue subitement beaucoup trop sérieuse.

-Qu'y a-t-il tante Mione ?

-Il s'agit de ton père, il…

-Lequel ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment

Hermione prit la main de la fillette dans la sienne.

-Les deux, en fait.

-Je t'écoute, dit très grièvement Mahé du haut de ses 10 ans ½.

-Drago m'a dit que tu voulais voir Harry.

-C'est exacte.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Mais…tante Mione ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre contre moi aussi ! J'ai _besoin_ de le voir.

-Mahé, tu es trop jeune, tu ne pourrais pas supporter, même pour nous, c'est difficile.

-Je peux supporter ! Claqua-t-elle irritée. Je suis assez grande ! Je vais avoir 11 ans dans un mois et rentrer à l'école de Poudlard l'année prochaine !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle pouvait très bien la comprendre, elle se mettait dans la mesure du possible à sa place.

-Je sais…seulement, ton père n'est pas d'accord. Et il faut que tu sois grande justement, que tu comprennes ce qu'il ressent aussi…il ne veut pas que sa petite fille vive cela.

Mahé pleurait à présent. Hermione prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Alors je vais plutôt espérer très fort qu'il revienne, et…et que je le verrais bien vivant la prochaine fois.

-Oui, ma puce, murmura la Gryffondor dans ses cheveux, il faut y croire, pour lui.

OoO

Plus tard, Drago trouva Mahé endormit sur le canapé, une couverture sur les jambes.

Il sourit devant la position de sa fille, puis devant le filet de bave qui coulait paresseusement au coin de sa bouche. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux indomptable. Elle avait ses traits fins, mais la couleur de peau de Harry, ainsi que les yeux. C'était tout simplement la plus belle petite poupée qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Molly se montra en bas des escaliers et adressa un sourire à Drago qui le lui rendit.

-Je n'ai pas osé la bouger, chuchota-t-elle. Elle s'est endormi après la visite d'Hermione.

-Merci Molly, à demain.

Il prit très soigneusement Mahé dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller et transplana.

Comme souvent, il s'étonna de ne pas la trouver les yeux grands ouverts après le transplanage. Il la reposa délicatement sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'intention de se préparer un café bien fort.

-Papa…marmonna-t-elle immédiatement, papa…

Drago fit demi-tour.

-Oui, ma puce ?

-Pardonne moi.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, le regard interrogateur.

-Pardonne moi d'avoir boudé.

Un feu de joie explosa dans le ventre du Serpentard, ému de voir que Mahé n'avait plus l'intention de lui faire la tête.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi. Et je comprends parfaitement que…

-Moi aussi je comprends, papa, Hermione m'a expliqué.

Drago nota qu'il devait -encore une fois- une fière chandelle à son _amie_. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis trois jours.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Papa.

OoO

Le Médicomage Daniel Evans tournait les pages de son carnet médical dans un geste mécanique, pour la centième fois. Il était plus de 3h du matin, et son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien.

On frappa à la porte, c'était un collègue de garde aussi, de l'étage du dessous.

-Tu m'as demandé Evans ?

-Salut Charly, répondit le Médicomage, oui j'ai besoin de ton avis.

L'autre lui envoya un sourire cynique.

-Joues pas à ça, grogna Daniel, c'est pas le moment.

-C'est au sujet d'un de tes patients j'imagine ? Dit-il alors plus sérieusement.

-Oui, le plus important.

-Je vois, murmura Charly Dives, Harry Potter ?

-Dans le mille, je m'inquiète beaucoup de son cas.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Dives en s'asseyant.

-Il se laisse mourir. Regarde un peu les résultats de ses dernières analyses.

Il lui tendit le carnet.

Pendant un moment, Charly donnait l'impression de lire le dernier bulletin météo. Puis il se stoppa net.

-Il rejette absolument tout. Même l'oxygène !

-Oui, on lui en envoie toutes les heures pour l'aider à respirer, mais…on dirait qu'il bloque ses poumons, c'est assez insensé, avoua Daniel d'un air lugubre.

-Je suis d'accord avec ton diagnostic. Je pense qu'il veut vraiment qu'on le laisse partir. Il sent qu'il ne pourra pas revenir.

Evans ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il avait échoué. Il hocha la tête et remercia vaguement son collège.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda prudemment Charly.

-Non, Dives, je ne vais pas bien. Je n'ai pas réussi, c'est un échec, et c'est dur à encaisser pour tous les Médicomages, tu devrais le savoir.

Charly lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

-Tu abandonnes ?

Evans sembla réfléchir, et après une longue pause, il plissa les yeux et fit non de la tête.

-Je vais attendre un peu, son compagnon va tenter de changer son comportement, c'est sa seul chance. On verra comment réagit le corps de Monsieur Potter dans les jours qui viennent. Je dois mettre en garde ses amis aussi, ils doivent faire cet effort.

OoO

Le lendemain, le cas d'Harry s'aggrava encore. Il maigrissait à vu d'œil. Ce jour là, Drago ne vint pas le voir. Une véritable épreuve pour lui. Mais il se devait de donner de l'espoir à Harry, lui montrer qu'il…qu'il acceptait. Même si c'était terriblement faux. Il fallait que le brun ne ressente plus ce chagrin, cette souffrance qui l'entourait à chaque fois qu'un proche venait lui rendre visite. Il comprenait maintenant que cela devait être insupportable pour lui. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il avait été égoïste. Ils l'avaient tous été. Il se sentait terriblement coupable.

Drago referma d'un coup sec son livre de comptes. Il tentait de s'occuper l'esprit, en vain. Il avait calculé qu'ils pourraient encore vivre sans travailler, cinq petites années. Heureusement, Mahé serait à l'école. Il écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée. Est-ce qu'il venait d'admettre que Harry ne serait plus jamais auprès d'eux ? Il se résigna, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement, il fallait qu'il dorme.

Avec chance, il lui restait une potion de sommeil, il l'avala d'un coup sec et s'endormit instantanément sur son lit bien trop grand pour lui seul.

Quant à Mahé, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar atroce, mais elle se retint d'appeler son père, elle ne voyait pas de lumière, il devait dormir, et il en avait besoin. Elle attrapa son vieil ours en peluche, et s'assit en tailleur devant sa fenêtre. La nuit était claire, une belle lune pleine laissait paraître tout le parc du Manoir. Et enfin, elles étaient là, bien visibles cette nuit, les étoiles. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

-Doris ?

Instantanément, un petit Elfe de Maison, habillé d'un pyjama à rayures vertes et blanches, transplana devant elle.

-Maîtresse Mahé a fait appeler Doris, Mademoiselle ?

-Oui, Doris, je veux que tu me conduises dans le parc.

-Mais, hésita l'Elfe, Mademoiselle Mahé n'a pas le droit à cette heure-ci.

-S'il te plait, supplia la jeune fille, je ne resterais pas longtemps, je le dirais à papa demain matin, sans faute. Il dort à présent, je dois voir les étoiles depuis le parc, Doris…

-Bien, Bien, Maîtresse, Doris emmène Mahé dans le parc, mais pas plus de cinq minutes. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Mademoiselle, Doris se punirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, Doris, le parc est sécurisé, merci.

-Maîtresse, Doris voudrait que Mahé enfile cette protection contre le froid.

L'Elfe fit apparaître un gilet bien chaud qu'il tendit à Mahé.

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil et, après avoir mis le vêtement, s'accrocha au bras de Doris. Celui-ci les fit transplaner juste devant le Manoir.

-Doris laisse la jeune Maîtresse seule, mais Doris n'est pas loin, il veille.

-Je sais Doris, merci.

Un « pop » retentit et Mahé sut qu'elle était à présent seule. Elle marcha en pantoufle dans l'herbe grasse du jardin et vint s'allonger devant la mare. Ce même endroit que son père et elle avaient fréquenté il y a quelques jours.

-Pa'…chuchota-t-elle, cette nuit, je vais faire un vœux, je vais prier pour toi.

Elle observa une étoile en particulier pendant une minute entière, elle brillait. Elle étincelait. Tout comme son père, Harry, quand il la regardait. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle se souvenait de son doux regard, aimant et rieur à la fois. Elle se souvenait de la sensation qu'elle éprouvait quand il la prenait dans ses bras musclés et chauds, quand il la serrait fort contre lui. Quand il lui lisait une histoire, avant de dormir. Quand il préparait à manger, il faisait les meilleurs tartes à la mélasse, il disait qu'il avait piqué la recette à Molly, mais qu'il avait tout de même rajouté sa touche personnelle. Il riait, tout le temps. Il faisait même rire Drago, et Merlin savait que cela n'avait jamais été une mince affaire ! Elle les voyait, ses parents, heureux, et amoureux. Toujours soudés, fidèles l'un envers l'autre, complices. Ils formaient une famille parfaite. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement ce jour terrible. Ce jour où Harry était tombé dans le coma, pour on ne savait quelle raison. Maintenant, son père Drago faisait son possible pour rendre leur vie meilleure, mais, malgré tous ses efforts, tous deux ressentaient ce vide, qui ne serait jamais comblé. Il s'occupait bien d'elle, oh ça oui, mais elle souffrait de la perte d'Harry, et elle souffrait aussi de voir Drago s'éteindre de jour en jour. Le seul moyen de raviver la flamme, c'était qu'il revienne. Elle le voulait plus que tout. Elle ferma vigoureusement les paupières et pria de toutes ses forces de revoir son père, debout, en bonne santé, vivant.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle poussa un cri de surprise. Une lueur blanche flottait sur la mare. Elle serra avec plus de puissance l'ours en peluche, toujours niché dans ses bras. Elle plissa un œil, puis l'autre, et l'image devenait de plus en plus nette. Il s'agissait d'un animal, robuste et imposant. C'était…un cerf.

Plus loin, Doris renonça à déranger Mahé pour le moment.

La jeune fille se leva pour confirmer ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne rêvait pas, c'était le Patronus de son père. Elle se retint d'hurler de joie devant cette apparition. Après tout, il était tard et elle divaguait peut-être. L'animal s'était arrêté. Il observait Mahé avec un œil bienveillant.

-Pa' ? appela-t-elle en tremblant.

C'est alors que le cerf acquiesça doucement.

Mahé était sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais non, elle devait le voir. Elle avança tout au bord de l'eau, haletante.

Mais le cerf commençait à disparaître. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Non ! Cria-t-elle. Ne pars pas !

Elle commençait à pleurer quand elle aperçut une silhouette, qui elle apparaissait, de l'autre côté de la mare. Elle recula d'un pas, légèrement apeurée. Mais une force et une aura rassurante flottait dans l'air. Elle la sentait, elle la reconnaissait.

-Ce ne peut pas…

Mais la fin de sa phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge quand elle le reconnut. Harry était là, devant elle, comme elle l'avait si souvent souhaité.

-Papa…c'est toi…murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

En un instant, Harry traversa la mare et ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques mètres de Mahé.

-Mon bébé…

Mahé ne l'avait pas seulement entendu, elle l'avait également ressenti jusque dans ses veines. Son père venait de lui parler et elle était incapable de sortir une syllabe. Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, souriant, les chevaux en bataille, le regard perçant et de la même couleur qu'elle, et cette nuit il était vêtu de blanc, du lin. Elle lâcha son ours, et osa un pas en avant.

Il en fit de même.

-Mahé…

-Papa… couina-t-elle.

Elle avança encore, le discernant de mieux en mieux. Il était bien là, réel. Et non pas transparent comme les quelques fantômes que Mahé avait eu l'occasion de voir.

S'en était trop, elle sanglota de nouveau, tombant presque à genoux.

-Mahé, souffla la voix la plus apaisante du monde, ne pleure pas.

Harry avança encore doucement, il s'agenouilla comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant de lui offrir un câlin et tendit la main.

La brune le vit à travers ses larmes et, dans un élan d'amour incontrôlé, courut dans ses bras. Ce fût un choque, ce fût comme dans un rêve. A cet instant, les mots n'étaient pas assez forts. Il la serrait fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il était chaud, il sentait bon, il était si tranquillisant. Mahé pleurait à grosses larmes contre son torse. Des larmes de joie, de bonheur intense.

-Papa, gémit t-elle, papa…

-Mon bébé, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Papa, comment…

Mahé n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, elle était si bien. C'était comme si leurs magies respectives s'accordaient parfaitement entres elles, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Elle ne voulait plus jamais quitter ses bras.

-Papa, je t'aime, papa…tu me manques…

-Toi aussi...

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, et lui caressa tendrement le dos, la berçant doucement, serrant toujours plus fort, mais avec la délicatesse d'un père qui voulait plus que tout prendre soin de sa fille.

-Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie…

Une larme dévala sur la joue de Harry, il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant, pour le garder en mémoire à tout jamais.

-Je ne peux pas rester, chuchota-t-il douloureusement.

Mahé recula lentement, desserrant l'étreinte. Elle plongea son regard dans celui, similaire, de son père.

-Non, pleura-t-elle, ne me laisse plus jamais, non…

-Je ne peux pas.

-C'est grâce à mon vœux, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Je voulais que tu reviennes pour toujours, ai-je mal formulé mon souhait ? Dans ce cas, je recommencerais !

Le brun sourit tristement devant la détermination de sa fille.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que ça va marcher, mais cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant le visage d'une main douce.

-Je réessaierais quand même ! Chaque jour !

-Non, Mahé, souffla son père, je ne veux pas. Il faut que tu vives ta vie, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je serais toujours avec toi, juste là.

Et il posa sa paume tout contre son cœur.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, promets moi d'être heureuse, supplia-t-il.

Mahé essuya ses yeux et hocha positivement la tête.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Dis-le moi... Cela nous aiderait, cela aiderait peut-être papa -elle fit un signe de tête en direction du Manoir- à comprendre.

Harry se laissa tomber complètement sur le sol, entraînant la fillette entre ses jambes.

-Je…j'avais des séquelles, de la bataille.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

-Mais, pourquoi on ne s'en est pas rendu compte alors ?

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie.

-On ne le savait pas, on n'aurait rien pu faire pour moi, c'est ça qu'il faut que vous sachiez, j'étais condamné.

Harry leva le visage de sa fille qui recommençait à pleurer.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Si tu n'avais pas fait ce vœux, je ne serais pas là ce soir.

Mahé sourit et attrapa la main de son père qu'elle déposa sur sa propre joue.

-C'est papa qui me l'a soufflé.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas très longtemps, expliqua-t-elle, on était à ce même endroit, on regardait les étoiles comme on aime le faire, et il m'a dit que je pouvais demander à l'une d'entre elles, -elle pointa les étoiles- il m'a dit que je pouvais souhaiter te revoir.

-Très bonne idée de ton père, je reconnais son intelligence, et…

Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air, incapable de continuer.

C'est alors que Mahé réalisa quelque chose.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher papa ! Tu restes là, hein ?

Harry retint sa fille dans son élan .

-Non, mon bébé, c'est ton vœux, il ne me verrait pas, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait sa peine.

-Alors je lui dirais d'en faire un aussi ! Oh, papa, tu lui manques tellement, il ne vit plus et…

-Je sais, murmura périlleusement Harry, je l'entends…

-A l'hôpital ?

-Oui…

-Alors, si j'étais venue te voir, tu m'aurais entendu aussi…

-Il a eu raison, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça…dans le lit.

Mahé se cala à nouveau contre le torse de son père.

-Oui, je lui en ai voulu, mais j'ai compris, et je préfère te voir comme ça…

Et elle chatouilla une partie de son corps qu'elle connaissait pour être très sensible.

Le brun tomba à la renverse dans l'herbe en riant, et il chatouilla à son tour Mahé qui se tordait maintenant de rire contre lui, gesticulant pour éviter ses mains habiles.

-Arrête, papa, non ! Étouffa-t-elle dans un long rire aigu.

Quand ils se calmèrent, tous deux ressemblaient à de belles tomates bien mûres.

-Papa ?

-Hm ?

-Bats toi pour revenir, implora Mahé la tête posée sur son ventre.

-J'essaie, depuis quatre ans, sans succès.

-Tu dois pouvoir y arriver, dit-elle dans un murmure, tu t'es toujours battu pour réussir, tu ne vas pas laisser tomber maintenant.

L'ancien Gryffondor sourit, le regard voguant d'étoiles en étoiles.

-On croirait entendre Drago. J'ai tellement souhaité pouvoir lui répondre.

-Est-ce que tu as mal ?

-Pas physiquement, rassura Harry, mais j'ai mal de le voir si triste pour moi. Hier, cependant, je l'ai senti moins découragé, et puis aujourd'hui il n'est pas venu.

-Tu en étais soulagé ?

-D'une certaine manière, je n'en peux plus, de le voir gâcher sa vie pour moi. Cela m'est insupportable.

-Je ferais mon possible pour le rendre heureux.

Pour seule réponse, Harry embrassa Mahé avec tendresse.

-Je vous aimes...Pour toujours.

Mahé acquiesça, pleurant silencieusement.

-Je lui dirais de faire un vœux, il…

-Je ne pourrais pas revenir, je suis là, je suis là…

-Je vais essayer…

-Ce serait impossible, même en priant mille et une étoiles. Je suis là, toujours. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle en le fixant.

-Je dois partir, chuchota t-il.

-Non, gémit Mahé en se relevant, non !

Mais son père commençait déjà à disparaître.

-Je t'en supplies, dit-il une dernière fois, ne sois pas triste, ne pleure pas, on se reverra, un jour.

Mahé eut à peine le temps de le serrer une dernière fois avant qu'il ne devienne complètement invisible.

Son cœur se déchira en deux, elle voulait crier, hurler, se jeter dans l'eau, courir à en perdre haleine. Mais elle avait promis, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse.

Doris fit son apparition, le visage larmoyant.

-Maîtresse Mahé, il faut rentrer maintenant, couina t-il, prenez ma main.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et s'endormit aussitôt.

OoO

Pour la énième fois, Drago se réveilla avec un sursaut, transpirant comme un bœuf. Toujours le même souvenir cruel, il voyait Harry tomber dans ses bras, s'évanouir. Puis un cri, le trou noir. Ces cauchemars cesseraient-ils un jour ? Drago finirait par être dépendant de la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Severus lui avait pourtant assez répété qu'il ne fallait pas en abuser.

A quoi bon, il n'y avait qu'un seul remède à ce problème récurrent. Et chaque jour il devenait de plus en plus inaccessible. Drago fut parcourut d'un grand frisson, il fonça sous un jet d'eau bouillante.

Bientôt, de la buée se forma sur les miroirs. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir près du lavabo, mais la glace ne dévoilerait aucun message.

Il se rappela tristement comment il découvrait, à chaque douche, les mots ou les dessins tracés de la main de Harry.

Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre ainsi ?

Il enjamba la baignoire et essuya le miroir d'un geste rageur.

Aujourd'hui, il retournerait le voir, avec cette nouvelle détermination. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Harry aurait fait preuve de plus de courage. Lui, il était faible face à la situation. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre loque. Drago fronça hargneusement les yeux à son propre reflet. Avant il était fort ! Avant il était sûr de lui ! Avant il était fier…

Il sortit -tout nu- de sa chambre, complètement remonté. Il allait lui délivrer ce courage, qu'il avait si souvent mis de côté ces derniers temps.

Il enfila en vitesse un jean et un t-shirt noir, sans prendre la peine de se coiffer, et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Mahé, il ouvrit la porte dans un imperceptible grincement, et la découvrit dormant toujours paisiblement. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Entre les rideaux, Drago aperçut de la neige tombée. Mahé allait être ravie, elle adorait la neige, elle et Harry ne perdaient pas un instant pour s'amuser dedans.

Il descendit dans l'intention de se préparer un rapide petit déjeuner quand il entendit qu'on tapait sur la fenêtre du salon. Un Grand Duc brun attendait patiemment derrière le carreau. La gorge de Drago se noua, c'était le hibou du Médicomage Evans.

Il entrouvrit la porte-fenêtre d'un coup de baguette, tremblotant. Il en oublia presque sa nouvelle résolution. Néanmoins il redressa ses épaules et pris une profonde inspiration convaincante. Après tout, le Médicomage s'était peut-être inquiété de ne pas le voir la veille, pour la première fois depuis quatre années.

Il attrapa la boite de Miam-Hibou à l'aide d'un Accio et en offrit à l'animal qui s'envola dès qu'il détacha la lettre.

Il recula pour trouver son fauteuil et tomba dedans. Il décacheta la lettre après avoir lu l'écriture soignée du Médicomage, confirmant que le parchemin était bien pour Drago. Il se toucha le front, résistant à l'envie de se mettre une claque. Puis, dans un geste lent, il déplia la lettre.

Plus sa lecture évoluait, plus son visage devenait pâle. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ferma ses paupières. Non, il avait mal lu. Il les rouvrit avec le profond désir que les mots se transformeraient. Il lut, de nouveau, et il réalisa. Il se leva d'un bond, retombant instantanément à genoux.

-NON ! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces ! NON ! Ils n'ont pas le droit… ils…non…

Il pleura de fureur, déchirant le parchemin en milles morceaux.

-Spero Patronum ! Vociféra-t-il.

Un cheval trapu galopa dans la pièce, laissant une traînée argentée sur son passage. Il vint ensuite se poster devant Drago.

-Dis à Molly Weasley que Mahé est à la maison, et qu'elle vienne la chercher. Je pars en urgence à Ste-Mangouste.

Aussitôt, l'équidé se volatilisa, partant remplir sa mission. Drago serra abruptement sa baguette entre ses doigts et transplana immédiatement.

Un bruit de pas étouffés résonna dans le Manoir, Mahé se hâtait, effrayée par les hurlements qui l'avaient si brusquement sorti du lit. En arrivant dans le salon, son ours pendant au bout de son bras, elle aperçut le sol jonché de petits morceaux de papier. Elle comprit qu'elle était seule. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Papa…souffla-t-elle.

OoO

* * *

><p>A dans quelques jours. En espérant que cela vous plaise.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Tout d'abord je m'_excuse haut et fort_ pour le retard... En effet, peu après que j'ai posté le premier chapitre, j'étais un peu déçue de ce que j'avais pondu. J'avais presque fini le deuxième chapitre quand je me suis arrêtée. Ensuite je n'avais plus internet. Et hier j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas correct de ne pas finir, alors j'ai écris d'un coup d'un seul la fin. -fin du racontage de vie-

Ce deuxième et dernier chapitre comporte un lemon.

Les perso et l'univers sont à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

Pas de correction, d'avance désolée pour les fautes échappées.

Bonne lecture, merci à ceux qui prendront la peine de lire. J'en profite pour remercier les reviews et les ajouts dans les favoris ^_^ (la motivation pour finir!)

* * *

><p>En une seconde à peine Drago était dans le bon étage, puis devant la porte qui l'intéressait -qu'il ouvrit à la volée-. Quand il fut devant Harry, il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces. Le poids mort que représentait le Gryffondor inconscient lui importait peu à cet instant.<p>

-REVEILLES TOI TU M'ENTENDS ! Hurla Drago en s'acharnant sur le pauvre corps ballant. TU NE PEUX PAS NOUS LAISSER ESPECE DE CRETIN !

Le Médicomage, alerté par les rugissements provenant de la chambre de son patient, débarqua en trombe.

-Mr Malefoy ! Arrêtez ! Aboya Evans en ramassant les dossiers qu'il avait échappé sous la surprise.

Mais les protestations du Médicomage ne semblaient pas atteindre les oreilles de Drago. Celui-ci gémissant toujours après Harry.

-Mr MALEFOY ! LÂCHEZ-LE !

L'ancien Serpentard daigna enfin tourner les yeux derrière lui, il abandonna sa proie et s'approcha dangereusement d'Evans.

-VOUS ! Brailla Drago. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !

-Enfin Mr Malefoy ! Maîtrisez-vous un peu ! On va discuter calmement. Et ailleurs !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ailleurs ! Pourquoi donc ne pas rester ici et hurler que vous avez décidé de _tuer _Harry ! Autant qu'_il_ le sache ! Dit-il en pointant le concerné du doigt.

Le Médicomage rougit légèrement à la réflexion, parfaitement conscient que le comateux entendait tout.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère et…

-Bah Voyons ! Coupa Drago en ricanant. Vous allez me dire aussi que vous n'avez pas le choix ! Dîtes plutôt qu'il commence à vous encombrer !

-Non ! Mr Potter se laisse mourir ! Bien à vous si vous préférez le voir dépérir à vu d'œil ! Rugit Evans en haussant le ton.

Drago se sentait à bout de nerf. Mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne trouvait même pas la force de tabasser l'homme en face de lui, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

-De toute façon, dit-il clairement, vous n'avez pas le droit sans mon accord.

-Certes, intervint Evans en réponse, cependant Mr Potter est mon patient et je me dois de vous informer des solutions les plus sages. Et j'insiste sur un fait, c'est également la décision de votre compagnon, qui se laisse aller de son propre chef.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

-Il ne répond plus à rien ! Alors que pendant toutes ces années il réagissait parfaitement !

-Pas si parfaitement que ça, murmura Drago méchamment, puisqu'il est toujours inconscient !

-On a fait notre possible, Mr Malefoy, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Et le Médicomage tourna les talons. Il envoya un dernier regard glacial à Drago et quitta la pièce.

Le Serpentard inspira profondément et retourna auprès du lit.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Tu n'avais pas à entendre tout ça…Je ne suis qu'un idiot…Je…je ne peux pas le laisser faire, c'est au dessus de mes forces Harry. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça…En admettant que ce soit cela que tu veuilles.

C'est à ce moment là que Drago réalisa quelque chose. Il promena ses yeux de bas en haut puis poussa un hoquet de stupeur. En une journée seulement, le corps du malade avait diminué de moitié.

-Non, dit-il au bout d'un moment, pourquoi tu me fais ça !

Drago déposa ses mains sur son visage, impuissant et incapable de regarder plus longtemps le désastre qui s'offrait malheureusement à lui.

OoO

Molly trouva la jeune fille debout au milieu de la pièce, le regard vide.

-Mahé ? Que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta Mrs Weasley. Tu es toute pâle.

-Où est-il ?

La rousse hésita.

-Je crois qu'il est vers Harry. On devrait aller au Terrier.

-Pourquoi est-il déjà parti ? D'habitude il attend que je sois levée quand même !

-Il était sûrement pressé pour une quelconque raison, rassura Molly d'un air maternelle.

Mahé se sentit légèrement irritée, elle n'était plus un bébé par Merlin ! Pourquoi tenait-on à la placer systématiquement dans le rang : jardin d'enfants limités ?

Elle _savait_ que ça n'allait pas ! Pas la peine d'essayer de lui prouver le contraire !

-Je veux y aller, dit-elle d'un ton sûr.

Molly posa une main sur son bras avec l'intention de l'en dissuader.

-Et ça ? A ton avis qu'est-ce que s'est ? Lança Mahé en montrant le parchemin réduit en miettes. Je doute que ça soit une lettre d'amour !

A présent elle était déterminée, agacer de tout ce cirque, de toute cette protection qu'on exigeait autour d'elle. Elle fouilla dans le premier tiroir de la commande du salon, cachette qu'elle savait munie d'un double fond -qu'est-ce qu'on son père pouvait être naïf parfois- et dénicha enfin la baguette qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis quatre ans. Elle la pointa alors si vite sur le sol que Molly eut à peine le temps d'assimiler le geste.

-Reparo !

-Mahé !

En un instant les morceaux de parchemin se rejoignirent pour ne former qu'une seule feuille.

-Accio parchemin !

Cette fois-ci, c'était Mr Weasley qui avait parlé. Elle roula rapidement la lettre et, comme à son habitude, colla ses poings sur ses hanches, le regard dur.

-Je ne pense pas que cela te concerne ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Au contraire je pense que si ! Rétorqua Mahé en lui faisant face.

Molly souffla d'exaspération, s'il y en avait bien une qui ne succombait pas à son autorité, c'était sans conteste Mahé.

Mais celle-ci savait qu'elle avait besoin de l'adulte pour se rendre à l'hôpital, et ça commençait plutôt mal.

-Je t'en prie, ma puce, viens avec moi.

-Hors de question, je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Attendre ?

-Oui, j'attends mon père, mais il serait plus simple, et surtout plus rapide, d'aller à lui pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, dit-elle innocemment en croisant les bras.

Peu impressionnée par la jeune fille, Molly se tourna pour s'installer dans le canapé.

-Très bien, proposa-t-elle, alors on attend toutes les deux ici.

La mâchoire de Mahé se décolla, cette femme était vraiment trop butée !

-Et pose cette baguette.

-Je sais m'en serv…

-Je connais très bien tes facultés, mais tu n'en as pas besoin pour le moment.

Mahé allait répondre quand un bruit sourd résonna dans la cheminée. Une seconde plus tard Drago atterrit dans un geste peu élégant sur le tapis. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je suis désolée Drago, intervint rapidement Molly, ta fille n'a pas voulu me suivre.

-Mais enfin papa pourquoi tu es parti je m'inquiétais et puis le… Elle s'interrompue brusquement en voyant ses yeux rougis, tu as pleuré ?

Mrs Weasley poussa un petit cri qu'elle camoufla en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Elle tenait le parchemin d'une main tremblante, faisant une liaison alarmante entre les récents événements.

Drago s'empara de la main de Mrs Weasley et prit doucement le parchemin avant de parler d'un ton calme.

-Merci Molly, pour tout. Je passerais te voir tout à l'heure.

La rousse hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers le conduit de cheminée pour rentrer au Terrier.

Mahé observait la scène, complètement désarmée devant le comportement si serein dont il faisait preuve.

Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Drago attrapa Mahé dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces, sans un mot.

Ne voulant pas froisser son paternel, Mahé se retint de lui dire qu'il l'étouffait à moitié. Elle l'agrippa à son tour et sentit que son pré sentiment devenait de plus en plus évident.

-Je l'ai vu, dit-elle simplement.

Drago recula, tenant toujours ses épaules, et leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

-J'ai vu Pa'.

L'ancien Serpentard se demanda s'il n'allait pas secouer sa fille aussi. Mais il venait de comprendre quelques minutes plus tôt que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mahé ? Tu l'as vu quand ? J'étais…

-Je ne l'ai pas vu à l'hôpital. Je l'ai vu dans le parc.

Drago hésita entre pleurer ou éclater nerveusement de rire. Elle passa une main délicate dans les cheveux blonds et sourit tendrement à ce souvenir merveilleux.

-Il était si beau tu sais, si gentil, si…

-Oh ! Coupa son père abruptement. Où as-tu été chercher cela ?

-Qu'il était beau et gentil ? Tu ne le savais pas encore ?

-Mais non, pas ça ! Grogna Drago. Tu l'as vu en rêve n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout à fait nor…

-Ce n'était pas un rêve ! S'étrangla presque Mahé. J'ai demandé aux étoiles, et il est venu grâce à elles !

Drago passa une main moite sur son visage.

-Tu as une imagination débordante, je dois dire.

Mahé tomba de haut. En effet elle ne s'était pas doutée une seconde que son père ne la croirait pas. Une « imagination débordante », tout de même ! Elle n'était pas cinglée ! Très bien, elle avait désiré se confier, elle n'avait pas eu de retours convaincants, peu importe, si il le faut elle garderait ce souvenir pour elle.

-C'est toi ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de prier les étoiles !

La gorge de Drago se noua, il se rappelait maintenant.

-Oh…pardonne moi, je manque de tact en ce moment…

-Et ça a marché ! Cria-t-elle en se détachant de lui. Il est venu ! Demande à Doris ! Je suis sûr qu'il la vu !

-Doris ? Mais qu'est-ce que Doris vient faire là-dedans ?

La brune avala difficilement, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la façon dont elle allait avouer à son père que l'Elfe de maison avait un rôle bien particulier dans l'affaire.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir…C'est moi qui lui ai demandé…

-Demander quoi ? Dit-il en perdant peu à peu patiente.

-De sortir dans notre parc, pour demander…

-Quand ça ? Coupa Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hier soir.

Mahé se mordit la lèvre, regardant son père laisser retomber ses épaules. Elle attendait les réprimandes mais, étonnement, elles tardaient à venir.

-Tu as de la chance que le parc soit sécurisé, jeune fille, mais je ne veux plus que tu sortes sans mon avis, et encore moins en suppliant Doris.

-Comment sais-tu que…

-Parce-que je sais très bien qu'il a accepté après plusieurs promesses de ta part.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la brune.

-Cela valait le coup papa…

Celui-ci arbora un sourire compatissant, s'asseyant à même le sol. Il invita Mahé à venir en tendant les bras.

-Il a fait exactement pareil, murmura-t-elle en acceptant l'offre avec plaisir.

Elle sentit la poitrine de Drago se soulever de plus en plus vite sous elle.

-Tu sais, il a mal de te voir si triste à l'hôpital.

Drago sursauta brusquement. Il se saisit de nouveau des épaules de sa fille et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Qu'il supporte mal de te voir souffrant, répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

-Comment…

-Je viens de te dire que je l'ai vu, crois moi.

-Mais…

-Il n'arrive pas à revenir, échappa-t-elle en laissant ses larmes coulées.

Drago serra avec plus de force les fines épaules et se mordit la lèvre inférieur si fort qu'il sentit immédiatement le sang dans sa bouche.

-Doris ! Appela Drago.

Aussitôt le petit Elfe vint faire une révérence devant les Malefoy.

-Doris, est-ce que tu as emmené Mahé dans le parc hier soir ?

-Maître, Mademoiselle ne raconte pas de sottises au Maître Drago, Doris a vu le cerf, le patronus.

-Je voulais venir te chercher, mais il m'a dit que tu ne le verrais pas, précisa doucement Mahé qui était revenue contre son épaule.

-Doris a pu le voir, car Doris est un Elfe, Maître.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Une sorte de boule non identifiée s'était formé dans sa gorge, ce qui lui rendait la parole impossible.

D'un coup, il explosa. Évacuant toutes les gênes qui venaient le faire mourir à petit feu.

-Vous êtes donc entrain de me dire que Harry s'est pointé vers vous, qu'il a d'abord invoqué son patronus, et qu'il est venu faire la causette, _normal_ ! ironisa Drago en faisant presque tomber Mahé comme il s'était brusquement levé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend papa ? Dit la jeune fille légèrement effrayée devant cette attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Il me prend que j'en peux plus ! C'est déjà assez difficile à vivre, si en plus on vient me parler d'hallucinations aberrantes c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le chaudron ! Lâcha-t-il avec colère.

-Si Doris peut se permettre, Maître, il ne faut pas vous énerver comme ça devant Mademoiselle…

-Toi ! Dégage !

L'Elfe sursauta et disparût avant un dernier regard compatissant vers sa jeune maîtresse.

-Mais, papa…

L'ignorant, Drago se saisit du premier objet qui lui passa sous la main et le fracassa parterre dans un geste rempli de rage, puis un vase, et encore un autre, puis des livres, puis un cadre.

Mahé avait regarder son père disjoncté sans un mot, mais elle hurla quand elle vit le cadre qui les représentait tous les trois se briser au sol. Tremblante, elle attrapa la photo et supplia Drago.

-Arrête ! S'il te plait arrête !

Mais rien n'y faisait, l'ancien Serpentard continuait à tout détruire sur son passage, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues, retournant les meubles, brisant les miroirs.

Ne se sentant plus en sécurité, la jeune fille s'enferma dans la cuisine, puis tomba le long de la porte, serrant la photo contre sa poitrine.

Dans sa poche elle sentait la baguette de son père, Harry. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant le courage au fond d'elle, pour ne pas craquer, elle aussi.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Drago ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Elle entendit un petit « pop », signe que Doris venait d'apparaître. Elle entrouvrit les paupières, et sentit une petite main sur la sienne.

-Est-ce que Mademoiselle Mahé va bien ? Doris s'inquiète.

-Tout va bien Doris.

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à votre père Drago, il…

-Je ne lui en veux pas… dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Même si j'aurais de quoi après la scène qu'il vient de faire sans prendre la peine de faire attention à moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Doris… Pourquoi il ne nous croit pas ?

-Il faut le comprendre Mademoiselle, Maître Drago est à bout. Et ça devient difficile de croire en quoi que ce soit.

C'est alors que la porte où reposait Mahé s'ouvrit à la volée, si bien que la jeune fille se retint pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Drago envoya un regard méchant en direction de l'Elfe et rugit d'une voix forte :

-Qu'est que vous complotez tous les deux hein ! Encore une autre blague débile ? Cela suffit ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble ! Mahé, file dans ta chambre ! Tu comprendras peut-être qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça !

La brune écarquilla littéralement les yeux, ce coup-ci très offensée par ces paroles. Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Comment oses-tu m'accuser de faire des blagues à son sujet ! Cria-t-elle la colère montant jusque dans ses joues.

-Je ne veux plus que tu parles de cette hallucination tu m'entends ? Et ne réponds pas ! Tu…

Drago fut coupé par un verre qui éclata sur le bar.

-Et ne casses rien s'il te plait !

-Mais…

-STOP !

Une bouteille remplie de Bierraubeurre se brisa elle aussi dans un bruit qui hérissait le poil.

-Mahé !

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Parvint-elle à souffler. C'est toi qui est énervé !

-A mon âge, je sais parfaitement me contrôler !

La brune se demanda si, à cet instant, son père était en total contrôle de lui-même. Si c'était le cas, elle avait encore plus de raisons de paniquer.

Un nouveau grand bruit retentit dans le placard. Drago avança jusqu'au meuble, dont il ouvrit la porte, et resta bouche bée devant les confettis d'assiettes qu'ils y restaient.

-Doris ! Est-ce que c'est toi ? Si c'est un moyen pour me calmer, saches que je suis très calme.

L'Elfe hocha négativement la tête, et fixa un point invisible dans le coin de la pièce.

-Sors d'ici.

Doris acquiesça et prit congé dans un nouveau « pop ».

-Qui s'est, osa Mahé en fixant son père avec résolution, cette vaisselle cassée n'est peut être qu'une pure hallucination ?

Pour réponse, Drago lança un regard mauvais à sa propre fille. Il ouvrit d'une main les autres portes de placard et balança au sol tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. La cuisine n'était plus qu'un cimetière de vaisselles. Mahé plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles tellement le vacarme était assourdissant.

-Il nous a laissé ! Hurla-t-il en sanglotant. IL NE REVIENDRA PLUS JAMAIS !

Mahé aperçut avec stupeur une théière se reconstituer toute seule.

-Papa !

Puis un saladier, qui remontait de lui-même là où il était rangé quelques secondes plus tôt.

-PAPA !

Drago montra enfin un peu d'intérêt pour Mahé qui pointait du doigt un bol qui se réparait à son tour. Le blond frotta ses yeux embués, puis cligna plusieurs fois avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est-ce que…

La photo s'envola soudainement des mains de Mahé, et des bouts de verres venant du salon passèrent la porte de la cuisine, dans un dernier mouvement le cliché se retrouva de nouveau dans un cadre remit à neuf.

Drago échappa la tasse encore intacte qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Puis il marcha à pas lents jusque devant la photo entreposée sur la table. La bouche légèrement ouverte, il prit le cadre et passa un doigt sur chacun d'entres eux. Ils riaient, tous trois. Drago embrassait Mahé sur la joue, que Harry portait à côté de lui.

Le blond se tourna vers sa fille, et lui envoya un regard implorant.

-Ma princesse, chuchota-t-il d'une voix douloureuse, pardonne moi…encore une fois…Je suis le pire des crétins. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Tu as raison, je ne me contrôle plus.

-Papa…ce n'est pas moi, objecta la jeune fille en désignant le cadre d'un coup de tête, je suis pour le moment incapable de faire autant de magie sans baguette…

Elle posa discrètement un doigt sur sa poche. La baguette était toujours là mais il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas servi.

-Tu as plus de capacités que tu ne le penses, Mahé. Vas-tu me pardonner ce dérapage injustifié ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Il est justifié, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien.

-Non, je devrais être fort pour toi, je ne suis même pas capable de t'assumer. De te protéger. Au lieu de ça, je pète un câble là au milieu. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi je ne m'en remets pas, ce serait tellement plus simple.

-Papa veut que l'on soit heureux, tenta Mahé en redoutant une nouvelle crise de colère. Il m'a fait promettre de l'être.

Drago planta son regard gris dans celui de sa fille et vint l'enlacer tendrement.

-Qu'a-t-il dit d'autres ?

Mahé sourit en écoutant la voix de son père redevenue si paisible et habituelle.

-Que c'est grâce à tes idées intelligentes qu'on a pu se voir, dit-elle dans un petit rire.

OoO

Ron remercia plus ou moins le Médicomage et s'approcha du lit.

-Tu sais, mon pote, dit-il en reniflant bruyamment. Hermione affirme que tu serais plus heureux là-haut. C'est quoi être plus heureux là-haut ? Ça veut dire quoi à la fin ? Putain, j'espère qu'elle a raison. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'elle a toujours raison, tu l'as connais !

Il détourna le regard du corps rachitique.

-Demain, c'est Noël. Avec Mione, on va faire une surprise à ta petite famille tout à l'heure. On a trouvé un sapin de la taille de ton plafond, ça te rappel rien ? La première année où tu étais avec la fouine, tu en avais ramené un pour lui faire plaisir. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens ! Ricana-t-il. Il t'avait gentiment dit que tu avais enfin trouvé quelque chose à la hauteur de son « statut social ». Ce que j'avais aimé c'est ta réplique acerbe à souhait : « Pourtant, hier soir tu ne te plaignais de aucune hauteur ». Et c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu autant rougir ce crétin !

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et grimaça.

-Merde mec, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os. Evans a raison, tu en as marre de ce monde où tu ne peux plus bouger, rire, et surtout enfreindre le règlement avec moi ! Tu sais, je me fais vraiment chier depuis que tu n'es plus là. Le boss m'a collé dans un bureau tout seul, il affirme que je serais plus sérieux mais il a tout de même avoué que le département des Aurors était bien triste depuis ton absence. Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas rivaliser pour nous deux.

Il crispa légèrement la prise sur l'épaule de Harry avant de laisser retomber mollement son bras.

Le regard figé, Ron quitta la pièce sans un mot, en sachant que c'était probablement une des dernières fois.

OoO

Mahé secouait ses bras et ses jambes, complètement allongée dans la neige poudreuse. Près d'elle, Drago attribuait au gigantesque bonhomme blanc une paire de gant et une écharpe typiquement Gryffondor.

La brune admira le chef-d'œuvre avec un regard sceptique.

-Quoi ? Il ne te plait pas mon bonhomme de neige ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Pa' apprécierait que tu es pris son écharpe de la chambre pour le mettre à ce gugusse tordu, dit-elle sur un ton faussement sérieux.

Drago haussa les épaules et se baissa, avec une dextérité que Mahé ne lui soupçonnait pas, pour lui envoyer une boule de neige en pleine tête.

-Ah ! C'est froid !

-C'est le principe de la neige, pouffa Drago en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Mahé afficha un rictus cruel très convaincant et mitrailla son père de boules qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre comme il pouvait.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici !

Drago se tourna dans un reflex pour voir d'où provenait la voix, qu'il avait très bien reconnue, mais par malchance sa fille en profita pour lui rendre une boule qu'il prit dans ce coin si sensible qu'est l'oreille.

-Petite chipie ! Hurla-t-il en secouant son cou plein de flocons glacés.

Elle éclata de rire en se jetant sur le tapis blanc.

-Mahé ! Héla une voix enfantine.

-Oh Hugo tu es là ! Dit joyeusement la jeune fille.

-Tu joues à la neige avec moi ?

Mahé attrapa celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère et lui montra le gros bonhomme de neige.

-Salut ! lança Drago à l'attention du couple.

-On a un cadeau pour vous, confia Ron un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

-Je crains le pire, dit sombrement Drago.

Le roux plongea la main dans sa poche droite et en sortit un minuscule sapin.

-Avec ça ! Ricana le Serpentard.

-Fais le malin, Malefoy ! Invites nous plutôt à entrer, on se les pèle là !

-Soigne ton langage, réprimanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh… se braqua Drago, c'est-à-dire que jusque dans l'entrée je veux bien, mais mon salon n'est pas vraiment en état pour recevoir…

-Fais pas la tafiole je t'en prie, tu es le pire maniaque de service, pour une fois ça changera.

-Ron !

-Mais je suis une _tafiole_ au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la belette.

-En plus viril tout de même.

-Je le prends vraiment pour un compliment.

-S'en est un, termina Ron en sifflotant.

Hugo arriva comme une tornade dans les bras de Drago qui fut prit de surprise. Il le réceptionna au vol dans un cri étouffé.

-Tonton Drago ! Tu vas voir le sapin ! Il est génial !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Lâcha-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-On peut rester jouer dehors ? Mahé et moi on fait un autre bonzhomme.

-Ça, il faut voir avec tes parents.

Hermione acquiesça et Hugo repartit de plus bel.

-Toujours autant d'énergie ce môme, conclut Drago en faisant signe à ses invités de le suivre.

-Comme son père.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent un instant et pouffèrent de rire. Ron haussa les épaules.

En entrant dans le salon, le Serpentard prépara sa baguette pour faire un peu de rangement suite à son « coup de folie » du matin même.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que tout soit en ordre.

-Par Merlin, souffla Drago en posant ses doigts sur son front.

-Et ben alors, tu as vu un épouvantard ? Questionna Ron.

-Non, mais… Mahé !

Celle-ci accourut rapidement suivi de près par Hugo qui était couvert de neige.

-C'est toi qui a tout nettoyé ?

-C'est pas toi ? Dit t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. Quand je suis allée boire un coup tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu avais déjà tout recollé.

-Recoller ? Demanda Hermione un sourcil levé.

-Longue histoire, grogna Drago. Je crois que cette maison est hantée.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Mahé qui commençait doucement à comprendre.

-Vous êtes une drôle de famille, moi je vous le dis. Bon, on l'installe ce sapin ! Proposa Ron jovialement. Il posa le petit arbre dans le coin de la pièce et pointa sa baguette dessus. « Emplificatum ».

Un énorme et magnifique sapin bien touffu se cala avec une parfaite mesure dans l'endroit qui lui était destiné.

-Pile à la bonne taille ! Clama joyeusement Hermione.

-Merci, dit sincèrement Drago en jetant encore quelques regards inquiétants vers les objets qui étaient censés être en milles morceaux.

-Il est plus grand que le nôtre ! Cria Hugo avec injustice.

-Tu veux qu'on le décor ? Demanda Mahé.

-Oh, oui !

Drago invita le couple à s'installer près de la cheminée et promit cinq chocolats chauds. Une fois dans la cuisine, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, malgré le froid glacial du dehors. Il perdait la boule, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il secoua la tête et attrapa des tasses qui s'étaient, elles aussi, reconstituées toutes seules.

-Papa ! Où as-tu mis les décorations de Noël ? Interrogea Mahé en déboulant dans la pièce.

-A leur place, princesse, dans le placard de la chambre bleu.

-Non, elles ne sont pas là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore dans cette maison, protesta-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Une fois dans ladite chambre, il jura devant le placard vide, habituellement rempli d'accessoires divers de Noël.

-C'est complètement insensé ces histoires ! Je suis sûr et certain de les avoir mises là, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient encore ici la semaine dernière !

Il retourna toute la chambre, même celle d'à côté, sans succès. Mahé et lui descendirent quand Ron se plaignit de l'attente.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Hermione.

Drago servit les chocolats et s'assit dans son fauteuil, un air hébété sur le visage.

-On a perdu les guirlandes et tout le reste.

-Et ça, c'est quoi ? Se renseigna Ron en montrant le sac près du sapin.

Mahé s'empressa de regarder ce que renfermait ce sac qu'elle ne connaissait pas et poussa un cri de stupéfaction.

-Papa va faire une syncope, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Celui-ci devint pâle d'avance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Dit Hugo avec curiosité.

-Des dizaines…des centaines d'étoiles… marmonna la brune qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-C'est une blague ? S'étouffa Drago en s'emparant sauvagement du sac.

Il glissa une main à l'intérieur et en sortit une petite étoile argenté munie d'un petit cordon pour accrocher sur les branches du sapin. Il cligna enfin des yeux, ceux-ci devenus tout secs, et inspira intensément.

-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lâcha Mahé cachant difficilement l'excitation dans sa voix.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'interrogea le rouquin. Je dirais plutôt que le Père Noël est en avance.

Mahé roula des yeux. Elle se demanda si son Oncle croyait toujours au vieil homme vêtu de rouge et blanc ou si il ne voulait pas effrayer Hugo, et Drago par la même occasion.

-Waouh ! Brailla le petit garçon, il y en a de toutes les couleurs ! On peut les mettre ?

-Bien sûr et…

-Je ne sais pas Mahé, coupa son père, on ne sait pas d'où elles viennent ces étoiles.

Hugo commença à bouder contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

-D'accord, dit Drago, mais je veux que ta maman vérifie s'il n'y a rien de dangereux, et il donna le sac à Hermione qui acquiesça avec bienveillance.

Elle saisit sa baguette et débuta quelques incantations qu'on distinguait à peine. Au bout d'une minute, ses yeux étaient devenus brillants de larmes.

-Que se passe t-il Mione ? S'alarma son mari.

-C'est…c'est ce sac… il est rempli de la magie d'Harry, gémit-elle en posant son regard larmoyant sur Drago.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber dans le fond de son siège, alors que Ron s'étranglait avec son chocolat et que Mahé souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Q…Quoi ? S'étouffa le rouquin.

-Et elle est pétillante, au meilleure de sa forme, dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

Drago ne disait toujours rien. Il devait -de toute façon- être dans un rêve ou dans un délire qui annonçait sa prochaine incarcération à St Mangouste.

-Comment a-t-il fait cela Mione ? Tu as une idée ?

-Je crois…hésita la brune, je crois qu'il s'éloigne de là-bas pour mieux se trouver parmi nous…

Ron s'assura que son fils était trop occupé à regarder les étoiles pour écouter la conversation et dit d'un ton bas :

-Tu penses que plus il s'éloigne de son corps, plus son âme pourrait…

-Cela suffit ! Vociféra soudain Drago. Je…j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, s'il vous plait, dit-il plus calmement.

Le couple comprit parfaitement, c'est pourquoi ils ne firent aucun commentaires et affirmèrent d'un simple regard qu'ils étaient là si besoin. Drago les en remercia.

Quand il se retrouva seul avec sa fille, il retomba sur le fauteuil et attrapa une étoile rouge qu'il tourna entre son pouce et son index.

-Il faut qu'on les pende, tu ne crois pas ? Dit la jeune fille en se munissant d'une étoile dorée.

Drago hocha positivement la tête et accrocha la première étoile sur le sapin.

C'est ainsi qu'ils travaillèrent ensemble, dans un silence paisible, pour enfin garnir le sapin des milles et une étoiles qui se trouvaient dans le sac mystérieux.

OoO

Après avoir plus ou moins rassuré Molly en faisant un arrêt rapide au terrier, Drago transplana ensuite à l'hôpital pour une petite visite avant le repas du réveillon que Mahé et lui avaient brièvement préparé.

Il déposa une main flageolante sur la poignée, se préparant mentalement à voir Harry dans un état pitoyable.

Il eut malgré tout un haut le cœur en découvrant un corps qui paraissait plein de santé depuis quatre ans et qui était à présent réellement sans vie.

-Je n'ose plus contredire Mahé maintenant, avec tous ces signes, dit-il avec un léger sourire. C'est bien toi qui vient nous hanter n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'est bien toi qui…qui rentre tout simplement chez toi.

Il s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur le ventre plat.

-Il suffit d'y croire n'est-ce pas ? Demander, croire, recevoir, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit. Mahé a demandé à cette étoile, elle a cru très fort te revoir, et c'est ce qui s'est passé, et comme un admirable idiot, je ne l'ai pas cru.

Il baissa la tête, honteux du comportement qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours.

-Et ironie du sort, j'avais insisté pour qu'elle le fasse, ce vœux. Je donnerais tout pour te voir également, mais je pense que j'ai malheureusement perdu toute notion de croyance. Et puis…j'ai pété une durite, et tu m'as calmé, comme au bon vieux temps. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'aurais été sans toi, c'est cela qui m'a fait peur, qui m'a fait réagir je pense. J'aurais peut-être…fait du mal à Mahé, inconsciemment bien sûr. Et si elle avait reçu des bouts de verre ? Je suis le pire des pères. Elle est tout ce qui me reste, elle est ma vie, et je réagis comme un demeuré sans courage ! Alors, tout ça pour te dire, que j'accepte. J'accepte que tu sois parmi nous de cette manière. Ta chère et tendre meilleure amie, tu peux la remercier aussi, -je crois qu'elle rêverait que tu clous le bec de Ron, il ronfle trop la nuit- elle m'a ouvert les yeux, et elle avait raison, encore une fois.

Il glissa ses doigts sur chaque partie accessible du corps de Harry, tendrement.

-Tu as …gagné. Mais ne me demande pas de te laisser partir le jour de Noël.

OoO

-Regarde papa !

Drago donna sa veste à Doris -non sans s'être excuser auprès de lui- et lança un _waouh_ de surprise en découvrant la table dressée et décorée.

-Par Merlin ! Tu t'es surpassée !

-Merci, dit-elle fièrement.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil au sapin, les étoiles étincelaient magiquement dès que la nuit tombait.

-Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée.

-De quoi ? S'inquiéta Mahé.

-Que Harry soit devenu si bon en sortilège.

La brune pouffa de rire avant de l'admirer à son tour.

-Même si tu pries mille et une étoiles, murmura-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

-Pardon ?

-C'est-ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a certifié qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir, même en priant mille et une étoiles.

-D'où le nombre, dit Drago amusé. J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais finir !

-Oui, sourit Mahé. Pourtant je pense toujours qu'il…

-Suffit d'y croire.

-Tu en es sûr à présent ?

-Viens là, dit-il en tendant les bras.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, chuchota-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

OoO

-J'ai trop mangé !

-Et moi donc, est-ce que tu as vu mon ventre ? Se lamenta Drago complètement affalé sur le canapé.

Mahé toucha pour évaluer les dégâts, puis appuya un peu.

-Oh ! Tu veux me faire vomir ?

-Il est moins pire que le mien ! Il est hors de question que je mange quoi que ce soit demain ! Je vais ressembler à un bibendum !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es parfaite. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être le contraire avec les…

-Avec les bombes qui me servent de parents, oui oui je sais ! Dit-elle d'un ton hautain qu'elle savait imité à la perfection.

Les yeux de Drago menaçait de se fermer quand Mahé l'interpella.

-Papa ?

-Mmh ?

-Crois-tu que…que l'on pourrait prier ensemble ? Pour qu'il soit toujours parmi nous ?

Drago arbora un timide sourire, les yeux mi-clos dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

-J'espère que l'on a pas besoin de prier pour qu'il reste avec nous, dit-t-il d'une voix rieuse.

-Et si jamais il en a marre de nous ?

Drago tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder sa fille.

-Tu as raison, avoua-t-il convaincu. On va le forcer à nous supporter coûte que coûte !

Ils se redressèrent et, d'un commun accord, fixèrent l'immense sapin jonché d'étoiles en face d'eux.

Mahé glissa sa main dans celle de son père, et ensemble il fermèrent les yeux, ressassant de bons souvenirs, imaginant de nouvelles scènes. Il fallait le voir, il fallait le penser, il fallait le sentir entre ses murs.

OoO

Il leva sur lui un regard chargé de désir, un tantinet malicieux. Drago inspira profondément avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre. Les poils de ses bras se dressèrent dans un frisson incontrôlé. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pour un regard, pour son regard. Dans un geste lent et précis, Harry glissa son index le long de son bras droit, il remonta par le gauche pour enfin dévier sur son torse et descendre jusqu'au nombril. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, il avait le souci du détail, tel un peintre devant son œuvre si importante mais inachevée. L'Œuvre de sa vie, l'unique. Il dessinait maintenant des petits sillons sur son aine, le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Drago abaissa ses paupières, attentif au poids plume qui le caressait avec une délicatesse toute nouvelle. Il vivait ce moment. Il profitait pleinement. Comme tous ses petits riens qui font tout, qui nous raccrochent à la vie. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas rien, c'était tout ce qui lui fallait, il n'avait besoin que de cela. Sentir l'amour le chatouiller, explorer ainsi chaque parties sensibles de son corps devenu trop maigre. Et il comprit que cette occasion là ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais. Vivre l'instant présent. Drago s'assit vivement pour attraper la nuque de son partenaire et l'embrasser avec une douceur qui se transforma bientôt en baiser désespéré. Il gémit avec timidité quand il reconnut l'odeur qui lui manquait tant. Incapable de retenir ses pulsions, il arracha la chemise blanche dont les boutons volèrent dans toute la pièce. Ses doigts fins rencontrèrent un dos solide et athlétique qu'il attira directement sur lui. Harry le couvrit de bisous bruyants, examinant son cou, ses épaules, son buste, son ventre. Drago répétait son prénom avec impatiente et désespoir. Harry posa sur lui un regard indéfinissable, le fixant ainsi plusieurs secondes, puis répondit par un large sourire. Drago grava cette image dans sa tête. Cette image si vivante qui faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Celle-ci se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Il gémit encore quand il sentit un doigt taquiner sa mince entrée, confinée par le temps. Il constata avec délice que Harry faisait toujours autant preuve de dextérité et de douceur de peur de blesser son compagnon. Après une préparation subjective, le brun se débarrassa totalement du boxer encombrant et, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieur, vint déposer sa verge bombé devant l'orifice qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Drago avait des tâches devant les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois pour reprendre contenance. Il serra avec force l'avant bras de Harry, pour lui montrer qu'il était totalement prêt, plus que prêt. Le souffle du brun était déjà bruyant mais il poussa un cri rauque quand il plongea totalement et lentement dans Drago. Ce dernier mordit l'épaule hâlé qui se présentait à lui dans un râlement et ferma les yeux avec la certitude qu'il atteindrait rapidement le nirvana. Harry entama un va-et-vient traînant délicieusement, puis accéléra la cadence, faisant trembler Drago de tous ses membres. L'un comme l'autre se concentraient maintenant pour ne pas jouir prématurément, prient d'une quiétude et d'un plaisir retrouvés. Harry entoura le sexe proéminent de Drago d'une main transpirante, l'autre se délectant de la douceur des cheveux blonds. Sous la surprise, le dominé empoigna les fesses de l'élu perspicace. Dans un dernier grognement, le couple atteint l'extase.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, recouvert de sueur, mais surtout tout collant du sperme qu'il venait de projeter un peu partout sur son lit. Sans réfléchir il attrapa sa baguette pour nettoyer et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, avec une furieuse envie d'hurler.

Un rêve, un rêve merveilleux. Mais juste un putain de rêve quand même ! Si réel pourtant, et démesuré aux cauchemars qu'il faisait jusqu'à présent. Il se retourna rageusement et quand il s'apprêtait à s'étouffer avec son coussin, il se rappela qu'il avait une fille, qui d'ailleurs, venait de crier derrière sa porte.

-Papa ! Réveille toi !

Drago couvrit son corps nu comme un ver et dit d'une voix enrouée :

-Entre !

La jeune fille ouvrit et vint se jeter sur le lit de son père, le visage rouge et souriant.

-Tu viens de courir un marathon ou quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago en lui faisant une bise sur la main.

-Joyeux Noël ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant au coup du blond encore sous le choc de son rêve affriolant.

-Bon Noël à toi ma puce, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu as été voir s'il y avait des cadeaux sous le sapin ?

-Non pas encore, j'ai reçu le plus beau des cadeaux tôt ce matin.

Drago haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.

-J'ai senti Pa' dans ma chambre, sa présence, exactement la même que dans le parc, je savais que c'était lui, puis…. Hésita-t-elle de peur de renouveler une réaction désagréable de la part de son père.

-Oui ? Je te crois Mahé… avoua-t-il avec certitude.

Elle arbora un plus grand sourire, si c'était possible.

-Et bien, il m'a caressé la joue, puis j'ai ressenti ses lèvres sur mon front, puis son odeur, c'était…magique, dit-il des étoiles plein les yeux.

Drago avala de travers. Son corps se réveillait doucement, et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention…

-Attends, tu dis qu'il était quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le réveil à ces côtés qui indiquait 8h35.

-Euh, 8h00 je dirais, le temps de m'en remettre et après je suis…

-Il est venu vers moi après…murmura Drago plus pour lui-même.

-Oh ! Tu l'as senti aussi ? Cria Mahé avec excitation.

Le blond posa son index et son majeur sur ses propres lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

-Sur la bouche hein, gloussa-t-elle le regard espiègle.

-Ce ne peut…

-Si Papa ! C'était lui !

Quand Drago s'assit, bousculant gentiment Mahé au passage, il constata avec ahurissement que Harry n'avait pas laissé qu'un effleurement sur ses lèvres.

-Par Merlin…souffla-t-il. Mais il était devant moi, je l'ai vu, il …

-Tu l'as vu ? S'étonna la jeune fille bouche bée. Waouh comme moi l'autre jour…

Quand Drago allait répondre, on toqua avec force sur la porte d'entrée.

-Mr Malefoy ! Hurla une voix grave.

-Ma puce, descends demander qui s'est, je m'habille et j'arrive.

Mahé acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Quand il se présenta dans l'entrée, un peignoir sur le dos, il fut accueillis par sa fille qui lui informa que c'était le Médicomage Evans.

Drago vérifia ses dires par le trou prévu à cet effet et ouvrit la porte sur l'homme qui semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Des cernes creusaient ses yeux et le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne était dans un désordre chaotique.

-Mr Malefoy ! Dit-il instantanément, puis-je entrer ? Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important.

Affolé, Drago l'invita à rentrer sans prendre la peine de lui serrer la main. Il préféra triturer ses poches en voyant l'air grave du Médicomage.

-Mahé, dit-il doucement, va m'attendre dans le salon, je ne serais pas long.

Elle approuva d'un air inquiet et se rendit sans un mot dans l'autre pièce.

-Mr Malefoy, siffla-t-il avant de faire une légère pause, je sais qu'il est difficile pour vous d'accepter le départ de votre compagnon, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais…

-Attendez, coupa Drago le cœur battant, que se passe t-il ? Son état s'est encore aggravé ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Qui, à part vous, aurait pu _voler _son corps ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche, complètement effaré. Mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Le Médicomage plissa les yeux en se grattant la moustache.

-Ce n'est pas vous ?

-Que…Vous êtes entrain de me dire que Harry a _disparu_ ? Dit-il d'une voix trahissant son comportement calme.

-Je…oui, avoua Evans d'un air gêné, quand l'infirmière a voulu faire ses soins ce matin, il n'était plus là. Mais je vous assure que toutes les sécurités sont…

-C'est impossible ! S'étrangla Drago, qui a bien pu faire une telle chose c'est…

-PAPA ! VIENS VITE VOIR !

Drago, blanc comme un linge, fit signe au Médicomage de ne pas bouger. Il entra dans le salon, découvrant Mahé les larmes aux yeux, un parchemin entre les doigts. Il accourut auprès d'elle et lut la lettre que la brune lui tendait.

_« Ce sont les étoiles, les étoiles tout là-haut qui gouvernent notre existence »***** Harry._

Drago laissa ses yeux se fermés en reconnaissant l'écriture. Son cœur ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec tant d'émotions d'un coup. Et pour une fois, il suivrait son intuition.

Il retourna dans l'entrée et ordonna à Evans de déguerpir. Celui-ci, sans comprendre, transplana aussitôt.

Quand il se retrouva à nouveau près de Mahé, il jeta un œil circulaire dans la pièce. Et c'est avec espoir, et un sourire rassurant pour la jeune fille, qu'il appela :

-Harry ?

A cet appel, toutes les étoiles du sapin s'illuminèrent dans un accord parfait.

-Harry, montre toi, je sais que tu es là, souffla Drago d'une voix rauque.

A ces côtés, il sentait Mahé tremblée.

En effet, après quelques secondes, qui se transformèrent en une éternité, Harry se retrouva devant eux dans un « pop » similaire à celui du Médicomage qui venait lui, de partir.

Il portait toujours sa tenue d'hôpital, et malgré ses pieds nus, ses cheveux toujours plus en batailles et ses lunettes absentes, il paraissait en pleine forme, son corps ayant repris force et vitalité. Il vrilla son regard vert dans celui de Mahé, puis de Drago. Son visage avait une expression imperceptible, tout comme ceux de sa famille face à lui, à ce moment là les mots n'avaient plus aucune valeur.

Parfois, et dans certaines circonstances, il faut savoir admettre que tout n'est pas perdu. Que rien n'est impossible. Et que même dans les situations les plus dramatiques, il y a toujours un espoir. Pour cela, il faut penser positif, il faut vivre et ressentir le bonheur jusqu'au fin fond de ses tripes pour que celui-ci vienne à nous. La loi d'attraction obéit toujours à nos pensées. Ainsi qu'aux milles et une étoiles.

OoO

* * *

><p>En espérant que vous avez aimé, à bientôt !<p>

Vanille-fraise.

_***** J'ai volé cette citation à Monsieur Shakespeare_, _Merci à lui de là où il est :D_


End file.
